


from high upon this rooftop over South Philly

by michaelsgang (orphan_account)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Philadelphia Phillies, Romantic Fluff, Rule 63, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/michaelsgang
Summary: There’s always a first time for something.or: Rhys is restless and doesn’t think before she speaks.





	from high upon this rooftop over South Philly

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the first day of my vacation and if you think that I won’t be posting another ten fics, then you’re wrong.
> 
> Also hello baseball world! I’m a hundred and ten percent sure there’s going to be more scott/rhys (or as i call it, hoskingery) fics so good luck :)
> 
> Title: After the Party - The Menzingers  
> (half of my fics are gonna be titled after this song just wait.)
> 
> unbeta’d because we die like men

A strike of lightning illuminates the apartment just seconds before a boom shakes the walls. When she notices that Scott jumps at least a foot off the couch, a bubble of laughter fills the room.

“I wasn’t expecting that, you ass.” The woman grumbles as she wiggles deeper into the couch. She tugs the Sacramento State blanket, that always finds its way out of the closet when Scott’s over, closer so that it comes up to cover her from her chin down. Soft brown curls fall over her forehead that tempt Rhys to reach out and touch. How did she get so lucky?

Still laughing, she hands her a cup of hot chocolate before taking a seat on the couch. She doesn’t last long alone in her spot before her girlfriend sticks a hand out to grab a fistful of her shirt in order to pull her. Rhys allows for herself to get swept up into a whirlwind of green and gold and cold fingers. Despite the chill that immediately passes over her as Scott digs her friezes toes under her thigh, she drapes an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder to eliminate any means of space between them. 

“Whatever you say babe.”

“I’m starting the movie now.” She does so and very pointedly ignores the bait. Rhys doesn’t feel too disappointed when she knows the two of them will bicker throughout the whole movie anyway. As much as she loves her girlfriend, she can readily admit that Scott does not pick good movies. Whenever they watch a movie of her picking, it goes the same: Rhys mumbles a complaint or a jab at the movie, and Scott will huff and argue that it’s not true. She takes great pride in being able to get Scott Kingery all hot and bothered. 

Today feels a little different. Aside from the fact that they’ve ended their afternoon game some time ago, Rhys can’t seem to get in a comfortable spot. She suspects that it might be her jaw acting up with the storm outside, but she’s taken some pain medicine before sitting down. Some muscles are sore and her ankle aches just a bit from stumbling after a catch. But there’s a hollow space in her chest that can’t be filled. She feels weird– no just plain uncomfortable even as Scott tucks her mop of brown hair into her neck. 

“Gimme a sec- Scotty, can you move a bit?” She feels a bit guilty when the woman complains about her perfect spot being ruined. Either way, Scott adjusts accordingly so that Rhys can lean back into the corner of the sectional, with Scott’s back against her chest. The feeling of content doesn’t last long before Rhys starts to squirm a bit. It’s like her limbs are suddenly too long and too short, and her head is too heavy for her neck, and god forbid if her neck can just stop _creaking_ every time she moves a fraction of an inch-

“ _Babe_.” A finger comes to poke at her thigh, right where she feels sore and achy. The flash of pain manages to wake her up some more and any traces of comfort officially clock out for the evening. 

She doesn’t mean the soft groan that slips past her lips, and unfortunately, Scott hears her. Her neck cranes back to peer up at her in concern as the blue glow from the television flashes over her smooth skin. The desire to press their lips together shoves her discomfort to the side.

It’s pure magic that Scott has that can ease whatever’s rumbling deep in her chest. The hole in her chest fills as the glide of their lips turns slick with a quick swipe from Scott’s tongue. The feeling becomes addictive when Rhys feels her body relax from its tense position. Scott will never be something that she’ll get tired of. _Kissing_ Scott is most certainly on that list. 

“We’re still watching this movie.” Scott buffs against her lips as they part for the moment. Her once chilly fingers have warmed up against Rhys’ neck, massaging gently enough to lull her into their tiny bubble. She’s had a long day, and the effects are hitting her now it seems. As much as Rhys wants to sit here and watch whatever shitty movie that her girlfriend has picked, there’s a pressure building at the base of her skull. 

“Of course,” she says instead, letting her eyes slip close. What she needs is to lie down to let her body shut down for a second. Perhaps Scott can read her mind, or maybe they just know each other so well, but in the next breach, the younger woman is shifting their bodies around. 

“C’mon big girl,” she teases when she finally flattens out against the couch, her legs splayed open to accommodate Rhys and her giant body. And who is she to say no? Biting back a tiny smile, she allows herself to get pulled down against the solid line of Scott’s body. At the last second, she remembers to hold herself back a bit, remembering very pointedly how big she actually is. You don’t make it to the big leagues as a woman if you’re not, like, a giant. 

(“If you call me short one more time.” Scott rolls her eyes as they exit the aisle. “I’m literally above average for women.”

“Whatever you say, short stack.” She grins as she hands her the cereal box. Rhys is literally so nice to her girlfriend, she doesn’t understand why Scott won’t appreciate the nicknames.)

Scott is having none of it. “No way, lay all one ninety of you on me right now.” A puff of laughter leaves Rhys unexpectedly and without her permission. Out of all of the women in the world, Rhys had chosen _this_ _one_. But it’s not like she’s complaining. 

A hand snakes down to hold her hand, while the other cradles Rhys’ neck. Her fingers are quick and skilled as they loosen the scrunchie in her hair before diving into the dirty blonde hair. The last traces of pain start to disappear as Scott starts to caress the bottom of her head. She practically melts into her, allowing herself to fully relax into Scott’s embrace. 

When her eyes slip shut, Rhys finds herself speaking. 

“I love you.” It’s loud and scary, and she can only hope that Scott can’t feel the way her heart is pounding strongly in her chest. There’s a tense pause where the two of them react silently to her words.

They’ve been dating for what a few months now? But with the words come the realization that it’s _true_. Rhys can feel if down to the tips of her toes that she’s in love. Now that she’s come to think of it, Rhys can’t stop thinking about how she only wants Scott, and nothing can or will ever come close to her. How she makes her feel and how she feels about her are too strong to ignore, even if she wanted to. 

“You don’t have to say it back, but like it’s true.” She keeps her eyes shut for the sake of saving herself. It’s not like it’s too early or something. Rhys knows that love doesn’t have a timeline but you know what she means, damnit. 

“Hey, hey.” The hand holding her head tugs gently at her hair to force her to look up. Rhys makes a show of keeping her eyes squeezed shut even as her face turns up to look at her. Scott makes a tsk sound, and she opens her eyes with a nervous grin. 

“I love you too.” It’s almost like someone sucker punched her in the gut, taking away her breath and heart. Everything else around them falls to the back of her mind, everything becomes secondary. The embarrassment and fear wipe away to something anew. She feels almost too much; it’s like she’s filled to the brim with love and Scott forces some more down her throat. 

The TV keeps playing the movie as white noise, and it’s the last thing on her mind as she reaches up to kiss her tightly. She can’t stop touching Scott, not even if the world around them starts to fall apart in a natural disaster. Rhys can only feel, smell, hear, see, and taste Scott, and there isn’t a thing in the world that can take that away from her. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> We love baseball girlfriends being domestic. 
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment, seriously I love hearing your thoughts. If you want to hear more about these two and might want to request, hit up my tumblr @twopointroux and ask away!
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
